Night Flames?
by Starlight346
Summary: Everyone thinks if you get to go to the world of Khr it would be fun right? Well your wrong. What if your not supposed to be there, How will you change fate?
1. Beginning

**I do not own khr! By the way Suzuki is completely made up, and the age is just random.**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

* * *

Hi I hope you guys are ready to go on a adventure with me! Because I don't want to go alone TT_TT . By the way My name is Suzuki Miyuki I'm currently 11.

Anyways, when I was young I became really depressed, that was when I found anime. After I found anime I began to isolate myself (also learn Japanese). I didn't know at the time that being isolated would be that cause of an accident.

I was playing on my PSP, and I was crossing the road then BAM I was hit by a car. The next thing I knew I was in a Hospital, from that day on I was able to read minds. MWAHAHAHA! ok that was a lie,BUT things... just weren't the same.

Two years later my father died of cancer. My mother was depressed for a long time, But she over came it.

Time for whats happening now.

I'm currently going to Italy (I tried to learn Italian), I forgot to mention I absolutely LOVE KHR.

"Bye Mom!"

"Come back safe~!"

"Okay!" After that I went to the gate for my flight.

* * *

As i enter the plan I felt something was going to happen, but I shook off that feeling. Soon I stared out the window.

"Emergency! Emergency! Everyone Please remain calm and put on your seat-belts!"

Everyone hurried, But not to long after all I saw was black. While everything was black I sensed something was going to happen.(Like hyper intuition)

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else (Third Pov)**

Giotto was doing his paper work,and had felt that something was going to happen.

* * *

**(Back with how I see things)**

As I woke up I was greeted by a forest. Yup a forest. Luckily I still had my bag. I let out a long sigh. I got up and started to walk. 'This reminds me of Khr.' I thought. I suddenly bumped in to someone.

"Sorry."

"Guarda dove si sta andando, ragazzina!"

"Maa Maa, G Il tuo spaventarla."

I stared at them like I just saw a ghost. They looked Just like G and Ugetsu Asari.

" Che ci fai qui piccolino?" The Ugetsu Asari look a like said.

At this point I could tell they were speaking Italian. So I pulled out a English to Italian Dictionary.

"Io non parlo molto Italiano." They gave me a kind of shocked look.

"Parlo inglese." I said.

"So how did you get here?" Asari-nii asked ( I'm gonna call him that for now.)

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you know where you parents are?"

"My mom is in America." I said.

"WHY IS SHE THERE!?" G suddenly yelled.

"Because she lives there." I told him.

"Then why are you here?" Asari asked.

"Uh, I don't know where I am."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" G yelled almost blew up my ear drums.

"Your in Italy." Asari-nii said.(He seems like a brother to me)

"OK. By the way I'm Suzuki Miyuki."

" Oh we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Ugetsu Asari and he's G." I could hear G go tsk.

"We should ask Giotto what to do. Since you have no relatives around here."Asari-nii said.

* * *

**-Time skip to the mansion-**

I looked around with amazement. It was way more amazing in real life than in the anime or manga. I heard some voices and soon,standing before my was Giotto. Yup. I know I'm in KHR. YAY! Wait no. That's a bad thing.

"Hello?"

"A-Ah, Yes?"

"Your Suzuki Miyuki right?"

"Yes."

"Well since your family is far away right now you can stay here."

"I hope it's not a bother."

"It's no bother. I'll ask Lampo to take you on a tour."

"Thank you very much."

And so I met Lampo.

* * *

**-After the tour-**

"Thank you for showing me around Lampo."

"It's better than sitting around in a meeting all day."

I giggled at the comment.

"Nufufufu."

I turned around and saw Deamon and jumped a little. Lampo and Deamon talked for a little bit. And then HE DISAPPEARED! I have to admit I was startled. But then again he is an illusionist. WAIT! Let's back track. I'm in KHR. I'm with the first generation. I COULD MESS UP THE PLOT, NOOO. Then a maid came up to me.

"Mistress, it's time for dinner."

"Thank you for letting me know." With that being said I walked to the dinning hall.

* * *

When I got there I seemed out of place so I stayed quiet.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Suzuki?" Giotto suddenly asked.

"Okay, but what do you want to know?"

"How about your family?"

"Okay. Well, If you haven't heard my mom is in America. And my father is...dead."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's...okay. That reminds me I haven't gotten some of your names."

"Nufufufu I'm Deamon Spade"

"I'm Knuckle."

And Alaude just stayed quiet.

"Well if you will excuse me." Then I left.

* * *

When I was in my room I took my bag and tried to find pencil and paper. But instead I found a golden watch. When I opened it I saw my mom. What shocked me the most was the girl.

"Come on Suzuki your going to be late!"

"Okay mom~!"

The girl was not me, how could she take my place. 'What if this is the only way I can see my mother!' That was the only thing that had processed through my mind. The watch was the only hint that my world existed. I looked through my bag and found my journal.

_July 10 XXXX_

_Today I was teleported _ _to the world of KHR. Although I'm with the first generation._

_I wonder if I'll able to return to my world. I still can't decide when I should tell the Vongola everything. The question left is 'Why am I here?'_

_ Signed -Suzuki Miyuki _

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed that! I have TONS of school work so I don't know if I should continue this story or not.**

**I was inspired to write this story from 'First Clam's Unladylike Wife'**

**Please Review! I want to know your opinions!**

**Bye~ **


	2. The Bag

**I don't own KHR**

**Characters might be OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

I put my journal back in my bag and fell asleep.

**- Dream-**

I saw my Mom in the kitchen. I tried to reach out to her but my hand went right through her. She suddenly yelled out.

"Suzuki your gonna be late!"

"Okay Mom." The voice replied.

I turned around to see a girl my age, but she was not me.

"Okay Mom I'm leaving!"

"Come back safe!" My Mom yelled back.

I was shocked _that girl _she... took my place. I started to sob. My Mom suddenly turned to the sound, and there I sat sobbing. She couldn't find the words to describe what was happening.

"I hope you find happiness." I said.

"WAIT!" I heard as I disappeared.

**-End of Dream-**

When I woke up I had treas in my eyes. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mistress, breakfast is ready."

"Thank you for letting me know."

I got up and took out a simple black dress and put it on.

After that I went to the dinning hall. I opened the door slowly so not to be noticed. And horribly failed.

"Good morning Suzuki." Giotto greeted.

"Good morning." I replied.

I went to my seat and sat down. I wasn't to happy today.

"Is something wrong Suzuki?" Giotto and his hyper intuition.

"I'm fine." I said with a quick smile.

"Well if you'll excuse me." I finished and quickly went to the door. Me and my luck I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said and looked up and saw Elena.

There was some Italian and the she looked at me.

"Hello I'm Elena."

"I'm Suzuki Miyuki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Aw~! She's so cute!"

Then she started to hug me.

"I know why don't you show Suzuki around town?" Giotto said with a smile.

"Okay!" Then she dragged me to town.

**-At town-**

"So how long have you been here?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Only one day."

"Well you'll get use to things. Anyway can you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay, " I knew I could trust her."well about 3 years ago my father died of cancer. My Mom went into a deep depression. But she over came it. The only family I remember are my Mom ,my Dad ,and My uncle."

"That must have been harsh on you."

"It's fine now. Anyway it's getting dark we should head back."

"Your right." with that said we went back.

* * *

As we walked through the door we were greeted by Giotto and Deamon.

"So how was your trip?" Giotto asked. I walked past Elena So she can have her I'm-with-my-true-love-time.

"It was fun." I said with a smile.

"That's good." He said. I turn to look at the couple.

"You two look good together." I said.

"Y-You really t-think so?" Elena asked while blushing.

"Yup!" Cue time for me to run.

**-After running-**

*huff huff* I finally escaped. Let's hope I don't die. I walked to my room and found that my bag was missing! NOOOO! What am I going to do! TT^TT

There was a knock.

"Mistress it's time for dinner."

"Okay."

As I'm walking I try to think where my bag went. As the door opened I see Deamon with my golden watch. It had the same design, the center had a black rose. My eyes widen then I bit my bottom lip. My conclusion Deamon stole my bag.

"Is there something wrong Suzuki-chan?"

"No not really, Asari."

"Okay then."

I couldn't help it I kept frowning. Any moment he could open it and see my world.

"Suzuki you know if there is anything bothering you you can tell us." Giotto said. I bit my lip and started to speak.

"Well, Giotto do you remember the bag I had when I first arrived?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well when I got back from town it disappeared. It had a very important item in it. But I've already looked everywhere and it's nowhere to be found. So my conclusion is that someone stole it."

"But why?"

"To get revenge, most likely."

"Oya oya, how do we know your not telling us a lie? Or maybe your hiding this _i__tem_ from us." Deamon suddenly barged into the conversation.

"No your wrong...the item was the last thing my father gave me before he..._died_." Then there was a moment of silence.

" I've been meaning to ask Deamon, when did you get that watch I haven't seen it before."

"I got it today. Why do you ask? Are you accusing me of stealing your belongings?"

"No I'm not," YES I AM YOU PINEAPPLE-MELON HEAD!"May I see it." then he handed it to me. I was right it is mine.

"Here you go." then I gave it back. WHY DID I JUST GIVE IT BACK!

"Now where's the rest of my stuff?"

"Oya? Why are you accusing me?"

"BECAUSE THAT WATCH IS MINE! WHAT MALE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND HAVE SUCH A GIRLY WATCH!?" everyone seemed a bit surprised.

"How are you sure it's your's? Maybe my Mother gave it to me."

"Are you being serious right now? DEAMON SPADE YOU SAID YOU GOT IT TODAY! AND I'M 100% SURE IT'S MINE IT HAS MY NAME ON IT OR ARE YOU BLIND!?" Again everyone was surprised. They looked at the watch and as I said my name was on it.

"Let's see why you were hiding this." He smirked and started to open the watch. Then it was opened.

"Oya?"

"What is it Deamon?" Giotto asked.

"It's... Blank."

"What?"

"It's blank, no numbers, no pictures, no nothing just blank. Then why is it important?"

"Because it's from my father."

"Well that was boring. Here's your bag." then my bag was thrown to my face.

"Have a good day." I said and left for my room.

When I was in my room I opened my watch. There my mother was.

"Suzuki I saw something weird when you left."

"What was it Mom?"

"Well there was a girl your age, She was sobbing and then disappeared."

"Mom your just seeing things"

I realized that dream wasn't a dream. I took out my journal and started to write.

* * *

_July 11 XXXX_

_Today Deamon stole my bag then threw it in my face. I realized also that I can go back to my world,_

_by dreaming in this one. I met __Elena today I want to stop her death, but I can't._

_My question still remains the same. Why am I here?_

_ Signed-Suzuki Miyuki_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I still have school work, But I'll try my best to get more updates up.  
**

**If you have any ideas PLEASE tell me!**

**Bye~!**


	3. Party? And a WHAT?

**I don't own khr! Or the songs being used!**

* * *

I wonder why didn't Daemon see my world? I saw so why? Maybe I'm the only one who can see. Anyways I should probably apologize. But I'll wait because I'm lazy.

**-Dream-**

There she was the "_fake". _She seemed to have the same memories as me. She lived the normal day of my life, but she looked sad.

"Enjoy life..." I whispered and disappeared.

**-End of Dream-**

Then I woke up. 'I really should apologize to Daemon.' I thought. I sighed and walked down the hallway. 'I should tell everyone soon,but not now...' I decided to skip breakfast today. I continue to walk down the hallway and saw a door leading to the garden, So I ended up in the garden. I took out my watch and opened it. To my surprise it showed something different. It showed my body, lifeless and in a hospital room. 'How?' I thought. I decided I shouldn't think about it. Then I stared to sing.

-**Kokoro No Hoshi-**

"_Far away, where skies are so distant. In a dream, of only memories._

_Where the stars, are where we can reach them. Shining on, in the dark._

_Counting days where I've been sleeping in your arms. Off my fingers as our time just flies by_

_In a warmth full of love and hope, as I sleep_

_Flowers that reach for the sky, here they are everlasting in bloom_

_As you take me in your arms, I am here waiting for you my dear_

_Crying silently as time goes on, and my tears will search for you_

_Can the stars, see into the night sky? Can they see, our possibilities_

_And today, was shaped by your own thoughts. A result, of a wish_

_Though these wounds will slowly heal as time goes by, there will always be scars left behind_

_A memorial of our despair, mystery_

_As I gaze into your eyes, I can see, myself smile, instantly_

_May the birth of the bright star, light the way and never fade away_

_Even if we'll never meet again, I will always love you most_

_Shining brightly deep inside, as a treasure in my heart_

_This loneliness that never goes away, hides behind my smiling eyes_

_Something that I cannot avoid, it's okay_

_Flowers that reach for the sky, here they are everlasting in bloom_

_As you take me in your arms, I am here waiting for you my dear_

_Even if we'll never meet again, you're the one I love the most_

_In my heart I'll keep your memory, shining bright eternally_."

Then there was a sudden clap.

"Suzuki-chan I didn't know you knew Japanese."

"I'm sorry it's just that I can't speak it to well."

"Oh, I see."

"So what brings you here, Asari?"

"Well I heard someone singing so I came to check who it was."

"That makes sense. Well I'm going back now, Bye."

Then I walked back inside. 'I think I should tell them soon' Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mistress, Primo has called a meeting in the dinning room"

"Thank you."

So I walked to to the dinning room and went in.

"Ah, Everyone is here."

"Is there something you need Giotto?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow there's going to be a party at my friend Cozarto's mansion."

"Okay?"

"So everyone needs proper clothes."

At that moment I was silent. I WAS NOT GOING TO WEAR A DRESS! I started to back away.

"Suzuki everyone is going so you can't back out."

Then I was dragged away, to a room full of glittery dresses. The maids were saying how cute I looked in the dresses, But there was one that caught my eye. It was a simple dress, light blue with a teal ribbon. I smiled and took the dress. After that I was done.

**-The next day before the party-**

I went and changed into the dress. When I got out we went to the carriage. 'Today I meet Cozarto.' I thought. As I was in the carriage everyone bickered except Giotto. I frowned as I thought of the past.**  
**

"Suzuki, do you not like the dress?" Giotto asked. I didn't answer. Then we had finally arrived. As the door opened there was an announcement.

"Vongola Family." The whole room erupted with whispers.

"Welcome!" A man with red hair said. IT WAS COZARTO! I gave a small smile. Then he hugged Giotto. Then he saw me.

"Who might you be young lady?"

"I am Suzuki Miyuki, It's a pleasure to meet you."

" The pleasure is mine."

Then he kissed the tip of my hand. 'LIKE A GENTLEMAN!' Then the party continued. Everyone danced except me, because there weren't many kids my age at the party. Suddenly a boy about my age came up to me.

"Excuse me, But may I have this dance, Miss?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not know how to dance."

"Then let me guide you."

Then he took my hand and took (dragged) me to the dance floor. The music had suddenly changed as we danced. When the music ended he opened his mouth to say something.

"I never got your name, Miss."

"It's Suzuki. May I know yours, Sir?"

"I'm Matthew it's a pleasure to meet to meet you, Miss Suzuki. Until we meet again."

"Likewise, Sir Matthew."

After that I went back to find the group, they had just finished their dances. I simply smiled.

"Nufufufufufu, Looks like someone's falling in _love."_

"How would you know? Girls are different when they fall in love." There was a sudden silence for a moment, until someone spoke up.

"Anyway did you enjoy the dance?" It was Giotto.

"You could say that." 'I was dragged but who cares, right?'

"By the way who was the young gentleman who you danced with?"

"His name is Matthew."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Giotto said with a smile.

The party continued, I saw Matthew, and he looked like he was flirting with some women. When I saw that I sighed.

"Nufufufufu, is someone depressed because her crush is flirting?"

"No Daemon, I have merely seen people like that before. Only seeking someone's beauty."

"Nufufufu, what _ever you say_."

The lights suddenly turned off, And the stage lit up. **(****A/N: NO not on fire, you silly reader.)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's performance is by the son of the Fiore Famiglia, Matthew!"

He walked up on stage and gave a smile. (Such a lady killer!) Then he saw me and gave me a genuine smile. Then he started to speak.

"The song I will be preforming is called 'Torture'."

* * *

** -Torture-**

_Feels like I'm locked away,  
in a tower, with every hour,  
and almost giving up hope.  
Feels like I'm caught and chased,  
going crazy, for you baby,  
to come and throw me a rope.  
I can't sleep,  
I can't eat, without you girl.  
I can't breathe, I can't be with you girl.  
No I've been messing up,  
it had the best of love, I know I made some mistakes.  
It feels like torture, cause living without you girl,  
it's not living at all.  
It's something like torture, cause I'm trying to move on,  
but can't break out of these walls.  
Cause you chained me, you chained me, you chained me,  
and only you can save me, save me, save me.  
I still want cha', going out of my mind waiting for ya.  
Ohh oh,  
it's just like torture. ( like torture )  
If loving you is a crime, then I'm guilty,  
and it kills me, but girl I'm doing my time.  
Don't recognize this place, feels so empty,  
without you with me, it's like I'm barely alive.  
I can't hope,  
I can't cope without you girl.  
I can't bear,  
don't care without you girl.  
I'm up against the wall,  
and I know it's all my fault.  
I do whatever it takes.  
Just feels like torture, cause living without you girl,  
it's not living at all.  
It's something like torture, cause I'm trying to move on,  
but can't break out of these walls.  
Cause you chained me, you chained me, you chained me,  
and only you can save me, save me, save me.  
I still want cha', going out of my mind waiting for ya.  
Ohh oh,  
it's just like torture.  
I can't stand it, I can't stand it,  
I'm stuck in this place,  
I'm stranded.  
I can't stand it, I can't stand it,  
And I'm wasted away, here.  
It feels like torture, cause living without you girl,  
it's not living at all.  
It's something like torture, cause I'm trying to move on,  
but can't break out of these walls.  
Cause you chained me, you chained me, you chained me,  
and only you can save me, save me, save me.  
I still want cha', going out of my mind waiting for ya.  
Ohh oh,  
it's just like torture._

* * *

When the song ended everyone clapped. Then he stared at me, with a kind smile. At that moment my heart started to beat fast.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry for the long wait! But I have like a mountain load of schoolwork.**

** AND over the break I can't update because my family is going on a trip TT^TT!**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed! If I don't update a Christmas special then I'll have it out later!  
**

**Is Suzuki falling in love? ****Please Review what you think! **

**Bye~**


End file.
